


The Dark Has Many Names

by Moooses



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), post wkm, wilford is v flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooses/pseuds/Moooses
Summary: Darkiplier doesn't really care what name or pronouns people use for him, at least, he thinks so. Hes referred to himself as they and she plenty of times, but never by others. He’s simply been Dark since his creation, so him being comfortable with it is just a theory.





	The Dark Has Many Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the 'We Celine and Damien merged to make Dark" theory in mind  
> also still not over wkm

Darkiplier doesn't really care what name or pronouns people use for him, at least, he thinks so. Hes referred to himself as they and she plenty of times, but never by others. He’s simply been Dark since his creation, so him being comfortable with it is just a theory. 

To test this out, he'd need to tell someone his old names, as if he trusted any of these fools. 

Then, like the universe wanted to prove him wrong, Warfstache walked in. Dark looked up from his desk, pressing his fingers together as the other ego began a rant.

“So I know my last project was a little bit of a flop, what with everyone's unexpected disapproval. HOWEVER I'm absolutely positive this new idea will blow it out of the water!”

Dark tilted his head, ignoring the broken bone inside shift uncomfortably. If he was to tell Wilford to call him her, Will wouldn't ask questions, unlike his fellow reporters the Jims or Bim. And he wouldn't try to figure out why like any of the saner egos such as Google or The Host.

Names, however, are unpredictable. While the thought of William calling her any of her old three names made something warm curl in her stomach, those names wouldn't go unnoticed. Telling him to call her Damien, or Celine, or even…. He could slip back into his worst state, his early days of insanity.

“-so whatcha think?” Wilford finishes his spiel with a pop of his suspenders, staring at Dark expectantly. 

Dark cocks her head the other way, finally cracking her neck. “Why are you sharing this now, and not at the meeting tomorrow?”

Wilford glances away, and something a bit Celine softens inside her.

“I figured you'd be the best judge of if it was actually worth pitching to those numbskulls.” Wilford rests his hand on his gun and Dark’s idea is forfeit.

Why did they ever consider telling the manic of all egos? With the Colonel’s logic, he'd just shoot them until they were fixed, or try to have one on one conversation with someone they weren't anymore. Or worse, cry, and cause them both a whole slew of emotions there wasn't time for.

“Whoa there chap, I thought respect was a big yes for you.” Wilford’s comment was enough to bring Dark back into themselves enough to realize they’d been cracking.

Dark stands suddenly and Wilford watches. 

“I think we should continue this conversation later. At the meeting. Tomorrow.” Dark sweeps their hand towards the door, still open from Will’s rude intrusion. 

Wilford pouts and Dark takes back his rash decision.

“Well alright, but if everything falls apart I'm blaming you.” Wilford wags his finger, and finally, thankfully, sadly, walks out the door.

Dark sighs and falls back into his chair. He probably will tell William, once he pulls himself together.

\------------

Telling William turned out to be the next day. Pulling it together, however, was not.

She had felt eyes on her the whole meeting, and had tried to escape back to her office as soon as possible.

Yet Wilford beat her there. Like he always did. He stood against the door, blocking her entry. 

“Now what did I tell you? Everything went to shit. I think the doc was the only one who liked it, since you clearly didn't.”

Dark glared. “I didn't say I didn't like it.” She reached past him and opened the door, pushing him aside. 

He followed her in, unbothered. “Well you didn't exactly say much. What's wrong? Warfstache got your tongue? Too busy thinking about world domination?”

Dark rolled her eyes, settling behind her desk. “The goal is Mark, you idiot.” The insult lacked bite and Dark cursed herself.

Wilford took a chair across from her and leaned forwards. “Then what's got our fearsome leader distracted from his most loyal subject?”

Dark debated one more time. If it didn't work out, she could always lie her way out. Wouldn't be the first time.

But first, precautions.

“Give me your gun.” Dark held out her hand, and almost instantly felt the cool metal. A small jolt went through her stomach. “Today is a bit of a... femmine day.” She stated, opening the barrel to find it fully loaded. She didn't expect anything else.

Wilford watched her with big eyes and she continued. “Meaning, today and other days- and I'll tell you which days-” She shoots him a look that would make anyone else sit up straight. “I am a she, not a he. There will also be times I am neither and therefore a they, and times I'm all three. Yesterday was an all three day.”

Wilford had his mouth shaped in a small ‘o.’

Dark’s colors were flaring from the silence, and she tried to hurry it along. “If you're going to say something stupid, spit it out.”

“Do you want a different name too?”

Dark blinked. The perfect opportunity had presented itself, as if Will knew she wanted it.

She glared. “I’m perfectly content with Dark-”

Wilford waved his hands to stop her. “That’s not exactly what I meant. I was trying to say if you wanted different names to go with the different days. I thought it made sense, but hey, what do I know?”

She studied him. Damien or Celine was too risky. He had known them too long, was too close. Those names wouldn’t have excuses either, not names someone called Dark would use. There was really only one option. 

Dark sighed and let their third name fall out her mouth.

Wilford repeated it, and the way it rolled off his tongue almost made her shudder. Damn her past as Celine. If she knew her actions would have made revenge so much harder she would’ve done things differently. She would have done a lot of things differently, actually.

Wilford stood, tucking his thumbs under his suspenders. He repeated her name again and spoke. “Well, I’m glad we got that sorted so you can focus again.”

She was never going to focus ever again.

He leaned forward, raising an eyebrow and smiling. “I’m assuming this is our little secret?”

Fuck Wilford fuck William fuck Celine fuck the affair fuck all her names fuck this.

Moving as quickly as she could make her broken bones go, she stood out of her chair and leaned across her desk; both hands grabbing a hold of Wilford’s face and pulling him forward for a kiss.

He made a quiet little “Mmh!” noise on contact, and after a second she released him, straightening her spine and fixing her suit. Seeing his eyes blown wide made her smirk, glad to have found a way to make him flounder. 

“Our little secret.”


End file.
